What you don't know
by MrsJuliaNanba
Summary: Jounochi und Seto haben sich nach langem hin und her tatsächlich anfreunden können. Doch nun stehen sie beide vor demselben Problem...


**What you don't know**

Disclaimer:

Song: Warner Music - Monrose

Manga: Kazuki Takahashi

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**...is that I loved you long before we were alive**

_What you don't know _

_Is that your scars are beautiful _

_What you don't know _

_Is your imperfections are what make me whole _

_What you don't know _

_Is how I spiral down _

_Cause I can't speak whenever you´re around _

Solang er auch darüber nachdachte, er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Für ihn blieb es ein Geheimnis, wie es nur soweit kommen konnte. Es war doch so schön und er war zufrieden, zufrieden mit seinem neuen Ich und mit ihrer Beziehung. Aber irgendwann merkte er, dass er mehr wollte als nur die Freundschaft des blonden Jungen. Er wollte ihn berühren, den Körper des anderen spüren und den anderen bei sich wissen. Hätte er es bloß bei ihrer Feindschaft gelassen, wäre er bloß nicht auf das Angebot des Kleinen eingegangen und sich nicht mit ihm versöhnt. Aber er konnte es nun mal nicht rückgängig machen. Damals ließ er sich dazu überreden, weil er wusste, dass sie vieles gemeinsam hatten, zumindest was ihr Leben betraf. Sie waren beide vom Schicksal gestraft worden und ihre Wunden heilten nur langsam. Jounochi schien es ähnlich zu sehen, sonst hätte er niemals den Vorschlag gemacht, ihre Feindschaft auf sich beruhen zu lassen und sich stattdessen lieber an zu freunden. Nachdem sie sich überwinden konnten und ihre Streitereien von Tag zu Tag abnahmen, konnten sie sogar normal mit einander reden und nach und nach öffneten sie sich dem jeweils anderen. Seto erfuhr, was genau in Jous Kindheit passiert war. Zwar hatte er einige Nachforschungen angestellt, aber wer wüsste besser, wie es dem Blonden ging und wie er alles erlebt hatte, als dieser es selbst tat. Und ob Seto es wollte oder nicht, er war geschockt, geschockt davon, dass das Schicksal anscheinend nicht nur ihm einen gemeinen Streich spielte, und geschockt davon, dass Jou trotz seiner inneren Wunden noch so lebensfroh war. Vielleicht war dies der erste Grund, warum er anfing den Braunäugigen zu mögen. Wenn jemand so viel innere Stärke bewies wie Jou, dann konnte man nur Respekt vor dieser Person haben, und das tat Seto. Er erfuhr auch, dass Jou nicht nur seelische, sondern auch körperliche Qualen litt, der Kleine hatte ihm sogar mal einige seiner Narben gezeigt, welche von Verletzungen stammen, die ihm unter anderem sein Vater hinzugefügt hatte. Aber Seto musste eingestehen, dass diese Narben der Schönheit des Blonden nichts antaten, sie gehörten einfach zu ihm, machten ihn in den Augen des Firmenchefs noch schöner. Aber nicht nur der 'unperfekte' Körper war für Seto unersetzlich. Auch wenn der Blondschopf oft Chaos produzierte und sich in Schwierigkeit hineinritt, es waren doch alles Zeichen dafür, dass er ein lebendiges und sonniges Gemüt hatte, was dem Firmenchef das Gefühl gab, dass er nur mit dem Blonden vollkommen sein konnte. Aber er konnte es seinem Freund nicht sagen, er hatte zu viel Angst davor seinen einzigen Freund zu verlieren, diesen mit seinen Worten und Gefühlen zu verjagen, er wollte ihre Freundschaft einfach nicht zerbrechen, nur weil er mehr wollte, nur weil er nicht genug von dem Kleineren haben konnte.

_And it's not like me to hide behind a wall _

_And it's not like me to fear the fall_

Gleichzeitig aber konnte er es nicht ertragen seiner Person zu widersprechen. Er war nicht der Typ, der den Schwanz einzog und sich zurück zog, eigentlich war er immer derjenige, der alles frei heraus sagte und keine Angst vor den Reaktionen anderer hatte. Und nun stand sein Entschluss fest. Er würde es dem Blonden sagen, auch wenn er so ihre Freundschaft gefährdete, welche für ihn alles bedeutete, nach Mokuba.

_What you don't know _

_Is that I lie awake _

_Wishing you were here tonight _

_What you don't know_

_Is that I loved you long before we were alive _

_Cause how would you know, how could you know _

_So now I'm gonna tell you everything_

Natürlich fragte er sich aber auch, ob Jou schon etwas bemerkt hatte, ob er bereits wusste, was in seinem Freund vorging. Ob er wusste, dass Seto nächtelang wach lag und über sie beide nachdachte, wie sehr sich der Brünette wünschte, dass Jou neben ihm in seinen Armen liegen würde. Am meisten frage er sich aber, ob Jou über ihre Vergangenheit bescheid wusste, ob Jou wusste, was zwischen ihren früheren Ichs für eine Beziehung war. Seto wusste es natürlich, er hatte es von Seth gezeigt bekommen, als er diesen gefragt hatte, ob Seth jemals verliebt war, und in wen. Damals hoffte er natürlich, dass Seths Antwort 'Nein' lauten würde, jedoch hoffte er insgeheim auch, dass Seth verliebt war, verliebt in Jous früheres Ich. Und die Antwort des Priesters fiel nach Setos heimlicher Hoffnung aus, was diesem Kraft gab, Kraft Jou seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Aber Jou wusste bestimmt nichts von alldem, wie sollte er auch, und Seto würde dies ändern, er würde dem Blonden alles sagen, er wollte seinem Freund nichts vorenthalten.

_What you don't know _

_I have studied the way you walk _

_What you don't know_

_Is I've already kissed you in the shadows of my heart _

_What you don't know _

_Is that you're poetry _

_If you turn around there's someone you won't see_

Ein blonder Junge saß wach auf seinem Bett und sah aus dem Fenster auf die verschneite Nachbarschaft. Morgen war Weihnachten, der Tag, den man mit seinem Geliebtem verbrachte. Leise seufzte er und stand langsam auf, stellte sich ans Fenster. Wie gern würde auch er diesen Tag mit seinem Geliebet verbringen, jedoch konnte er es nicht. Auch wenn er ihn schon lange liebte, wie sehr er ihn auch liebte, er wollte nicht, dass Seto sich von ihm abwand und ihn verabscheute. Hätte er damals nicht vorgeschlagen ihre Feindschaft zu begraben, hätte er ihn doch nur weiter als Feind gesehen, aber er wollte es nicht mehr, er wollte diese Feindschaft nicht. Er wollte etwas schöneres, er wollte von dem Firmenchef gemocht und akzeptiert werden, er wollte sein Freund sein. Als er merkte, wie er anfing den Brünetten anders zu sehen, ihn nicht mehr als Freund zu sehen, saugte er jede Kleinigkeit in sich auf, er erkannte den Älteren sogar an seinem Gang, er musste dieser Person nicht ins Gesicht sehen um zu wissen, dass es Seto war. Aber nicht nur sein Gang war für den Firmenchef markant. Seine blauen Augen waren für Jou wie das Meer, sein Haar wie Seide, sein ganzes Gesicht wie ein perfektes Gemälde, wenn Jou ihn ansah, fühlte er sich, als ob er ein perfektes Gedicht vor sich hätte, ein sehr romantisches Gedicht, voller Träume, seiner Träume. Er träumte oft davon, wie es wäre, wenn Seto seine Gefühle erwidern würde, wenn Seto ihn lieben würde, wenn Seto ihn küssen würde, aber Seto sah das alles nicht, es war, als ob er sich absichtlich davon abwand und es so nicht sehen konnte.

_And it's not like me to hide behind a wall_

Aber Jou tat nichts dagegen, er ging nicht zu seinem Freund und sagte ihm nicht, was in seinem Inneren vorging, und dafür hasste er sich, für seine Feigheit. Dabei war er eigentlich nicht feige, zumindest wenn es um alles andere als seine Gefühle ging.

_What you don't know _

_Is that I lie awake _

_Wishing you were here tonight _

_What you don't know_

_Is that I loved you long before we were alive _

_But how would you know, how could you know? _

_So now I'm gonna tell you everythin_g

Aber er fragte sich, ob Seto vielleicht bereits über seine Gefühle wusste. Er kannte den Firmenchef nun lang genug, und wusste auch, dass diese blauen Augen in das Innere anderer sehen konnten, aber er fragte sich, ob sie auch in sein Inneres sehen konnten. Ob sie sehen konnten, dass er hier wach lag und nicht schlafen konnte, obwohl es bereits mitten in der Nacht war. Ob sie sehen konnten, dass er wusste was zwischen ihren früheren Ichs für eine Beziehung war. Er hatte mal davon geträumt, und war sich sicher, dass es ihre Vergangenheit war, und das stärkte Jou. Aber er wusste auch, dass Seto niemals in seinen Augen nach so etwas lesen würde, der Brünette war zu Jou anders als zu seinen Geschäftspartnern, er ließ dem Kleinen seine privaten Gedanken. Aber er wollte Seto alles sagen, er wollte Gewissheit haben über die Gefühle des Anderen, denn wenn dieser für ihn genauso fühlte, sich aber auch nicht traute, dann würden sie beide an ihren Gefühlen zerbrechen und sich selbst verletzen.

_What you don't know _

_What you don't know _

_What you don't know _

_Is when the moon and the sun collide _

_The morning comes this time I won't be afraid to try_

Am nächsten Morgen stand Jou vor der Kaiba-Villa. Er war früh aufgestanden, da er sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, und hatte sich dann sofort auf den Weg gemacht, weil er wusste, dass Seto heute früh wie immer zur Arbeit gehen würde. Nun stand er doch etwas unentschossen vor den Toren und konnte sich letztlich aber dazu durchkämpfen zu klingeln. Ihm wurde sofort geöffnet und er rannte schnell zur Tür, da es draußen doch etwas kalt war. An der Tür erwartete ihn Seto und in den blauen Augen lag etwas wie Unsicherheit und Angst, Jou konnte sich aber nicht erklären wieso.

„Guten Morgen!"

Er legte sein übliches Grinsen auf, um sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Hast du kurz Zeit? Oder musst du zur Firma?"

„Ich gehe heute nicht in die Firma."

„Nicht? Dann kannst du mich ja rein lassen, hier draußen ist es nämlich wirklich kalt."

Seto stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging ins Haus, Jou folgte ihm. Nachdem er sich seiner Jacke und Schuhe entledigt hatte, deutete Seto ihm mit zu kommen. Jou erkannte sofort, dass sie in Setos Zimmer gingen, was ihn nicht beruhigte, denn dort musste er Seto sein Anliegen vollkommen vortragen, sonst würde er nicht aus dem Zimmer kommen. Kurze Zeit später saß er auch schon mit einer Tasse heißen Tee auf der Couch im Zimmer des Brünetten, dieser ihm gegenüber.

_What you don't know _

_Is that I lie awake _

_Wishing you were here tonight _

_What you don't know_

_Is that I loved you long before we were alive _

_But how would you know, how could you know? _

_So now I'm gonna tell you everything_

„Du wolltest mir etwas sagen?"

„Ähm, ja, aber es ist nicht so einfach..."

„Ich habe Zeit und höre dir gern zu, das weißt du."

„Ja, aber es ist wirklich nicht einfach."

„Dann fang doch da an, wo es für dich am einfachsten ist."

Jou sah auf und sah direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht Setos, was ihm nochmals Mut gab.

„Also, du weißt, dass unsere Freundschaft mir wirklich viel bedeutet, aber es gibt da etwas, was sie gefährden könnte..."

Sofort schreckte Seto auf und starrte den Blonden an. Hatte dieser etwa doch etwas mitbekommen, hatte er alles über seine Gefühle herausgefunden, oder war s nur ein Trick um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Na ja, weißt du, es ist nicht so, als ob ich nicht darüber nachgedacht hätte, im Gegenteil, du glaubst nicht, wie oft ich Nachts wach lag, aber es gibt für mich keinen anderen Ausweg, wenn ich es dir nicht sage, dann kann es sein, dass ich unsere Freundschaft kaputt mache."

Die Worte Jous verwunderten Seto nun doch etwas. Worüber hatte sich dieser so viele Gedanken gemacht, und warum würde dies vielleicht ihre Freundschaft kaputt machen, es schien für ihn keinen Zusammenhang zu geben.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du mal mit Seth darüber gesprochen hast, was er in der Vergangenheit erlebt hatte, mit wem er es erlebt hatte, aber ich weiß es, ich weiß nicht warum ich davon träume, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich von Seth geträumt habe, also von deiner, aber auch meiner, Vergangenheit. Vielleicht klingt es jetzt verrückt, aber anscheinend habe auch ich ein früheres Ich, welches zur selben Zeit lebte wie Seth. Aber nicht nur das, anscheinend waren diese Beiden damals mehr als nur gute Freunde, denn sie hatten eine andere Art von Beziehung, eine gefühlvollere. Es ist mir zwar etwas peinlich es zu sagen, aber sie haben sich geliebt, obwohl sie Männer waren. Und ich glaube, dass sich das bei uns wiederholt, zumindest ist es bei mir so..."

Seto hatte sich alles angehört, ohne eine Regung zu zeigen. Bei den letzten Worten des Blonden stiehl sich jedoch wieder Unsicherheit und Angst in die blauen Augen. Als Jou aufblickte und seinem Gegenüber in die Augen sah, wusste er, dass er etwas gesagt hatte, was Seto dazu brachte, seine Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren. Dieser stand nun auf und kam zum Blonden.

„Es wiederholt sich bei dir...heißt es, dass du..."

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht natürlich sich in einen Mann zu verlieben, ich weiß auch, dass es vielleicht eklig erscheinen mag, aber ich kann daran nichts ändern, ich kann nur noch an dich denken, ich habe so oft darüber nachgedacht, erst letzte Nacht habe ich versucht es mir zu erklären, aber ich finde keine Erklärung für meine Gefühle. Vielleicht passiert ja das alles nur, weil es schon einmal passiert ist, aber ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe, weil du es bist, und nicht, weil ich dich schon mal geliebt habe."

Der Körper vor ihm bewegte sich und Seto saß nun in der Hocke vor ihm, dessen Gesicht genau vor seinem.

„Und was wäre, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass sich nicht nur bei dir alles wiederholt?"

„Wie?"

„Was, wenn ich auch dasselbe fühle, wenn ich dich auch liebe?"

Jou sah sein Gegenüber verwirrt an. Warum wurde Seto nicht wütend oder zumindest sauer, warum reagierte er so...ja, man konnte schon fast gelassen sagen. Dem Brünetten entging nicht, wie es in Jous Kopf anfing zu arbeiten, jedoch wollte er es seinem Freund vereinfachen. Langsam beugte er sich Stück für Stück vor, kam dem Gesicht des Kleineren immer näher, was dieser, noch immer in Gedanken versunken, nicht bemerkte. Erst als er die Lippen Setos auf seinen spürte erwachte er aus seiner Trance. Seine Augen weiteten sich und in seinem Kopf machte es 'Klick'. Nun hatte er alles verstanden, alles was Seto eben angespielt hatte. Doch bevor er den Kuss erwidern konnte, löste sich der Brünette wieder von ihm.

„Ich liebe dich."

Mehr konnte Seto nicht sagen, da sich Lippen auf seine legten und es ihm so unmöglich machte zu sprechen. Vorsichtig bewegten sich nun ihre Lippen gegeneinander, während Seto versuchte sich auf der Couch zu platzieren, ohne sich von Jou lösen zu müssen. Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich von einander und Seto zog den Kleineren in seine Arme, der Blonde lag somit auf dem mittlerweile liegenden Seto.

„Wenn du vorhin nicht gekommen wärst, wäre ich zu dir gekommen."

„Da scheinen wir ausnahmsweise mal die gleiche gute Idee gehabt zu haben."

„Es ist also doch nicht unmöglich, dass wir mal einer Meinung sind."

Sanft platzierte der Firmenchef einen Kuss auf der Stirn seines Freundes und zog diesen noch mehr an sich.

„Jetzt gehörst du endlich mir. Und ich werde dich nie gehen lassen."

„Das will doch auch hoffen!"

„Ach, übrigens: Merry Christmas!"

_What you don't know_

_What you don't know_


End file.
